queen of games princess of uranus
by michelous
Summary: discontinued remake coming next year
1. info chapter

the story will be gx crossed with sailor moon s

judai will be sailor Uranus

main pairing will be johan x judai x Michiru

there will be lots of funny reincarnation jokes

full prologue in 2 weeks


	2. Chapter 1

**Queen of game Princess of Uranus chapter 1 beginnings, marriage and meetings**

 **This prologue chapter setting up the world and what happens before the story Judai is 18 Johan is 17 they are married the main story will take place after GX but this will take place set up the story of how sailor moon and gx worlds align reincarnation fun all around**

 **Dress image art/Here-comes-the-bride-Genderbend-Jaden-Yuki-283963811**

 **No pov/3** **rd** **person pov**

2 generations before queen serenity had the child that would be reborn as sailor moon there was a queen that found and lost love and became tainted till her children freed her from her darkness. In her darkness she formed a powerful kingdom but during her darkness she had a protégée named Beryl that betrayed and murdered the Queen when her children came of age. Queen serenity befriended the Queen after she lost her darkness and decided to reincarnate her as guardian with the queen's reincarnation her lost love and soul mate was reborn as the captain of lead ship in the navy of Neptune.

The supreme Queen become the princess of Uranus and with the princess of Neptune, princess of Saturn and Guardian of time and princess of Pluto the protected the Silver Millennium from treats outside the solar system. With their new roles the former queen and her male lover would never gets to see what happened to their children and the former planet they ruled.

Back on the queen's twin children became known as the princess of spirits for her connection to the spirit world and the prince and later king of steel for this masterly of artifice. The twins ruled their mother's kingdom as co-rulers until the princess had to give her own life to help her brother win the day. This lead the king of steel going on his own path of revenge until he met a woman that healed his soul and the king and his queen had their own child Endymion with his heart healed the king of steel renamed his earthly kingdom the Golden Kingdom. After the founding of the golden kingdom Queen Beryl who the prince's grandmother proclaimed would one day marry her grandchild came to turned to another being to regain her lost youth and gain a new power from Queen Metaria to bring back all the resent and darkness left over from the supreme queen and king of steel to gain power of the people and return the golden kingdom to the dark kingdom.

Before the darkness came the prince met the princess of the moon and they feel in love giving the dark kingdom and target the moon kingdom of the Silver Millennium the war ended with the evil queen using her powers to kill the princess and the prince forcing the queen of the Silver Millennium Queen Serenity to use up her life the seal the evil queens and reincarnate the major players of the Silver Millennium for a future when evil returned.

 **Judai pov modern times**

After the defeat of Nightshroud of my hair began to change from brown to blond my duel spirits said it was due to a new destiny coming for me, something about after my past life as the supreme queen. With the hair changes I did a few things the 1st was to drop out duel academy to either finish schooling at a later date or just keep on as pro duelist, 2nd was to figure out how to make time traveling duelist yusei duel motorcycle work for my own and lastly I proposed to my true love Johan Anderson with a ring card yusei slipped into in deck, the crab head came from a timeline that Johan I might have been married and even had children so over course he could have my wedding ring sealed into a card.

Johan did said yes and that night had heavy make out session followed by almost sex if it hadn't been for something inside me saying no. The wedding was only a month from my proposal I went with a wedding dress over Japanese wedding kimono due to a deal from Pegasus getting to design the dress himself, for a straight man or at least a formally straight man Pegasus was pretty gay. Our wedding was a huge spectacle the biggest wedding of duelists at Pegasus own duelist kingdom castle and for wedding present Pegasus let Johan and I use the castle for a month for our honeymoon. The flamboyant man wanted to make me his princess for his own means and he also gifted me with 4 new hero monsters of a brand new card type. Pegasus told me those cards might have been from somewhere else where he wouldn't tell me. All he told me was the cards couldn't be fully used till the time was right as in they would be partly sealed till I reached the right point to release them.

After about 2 days straight of normal sex we started changing things up to dueling related sex. The basic rules would vary most were like shadow games with sex others where the winner would get off better in terms of sex than the losers like being on top or choosing sexual moves. After 2 weeks we discovered duelist kingdom didn't have tracks for motor cycles so we had to go back to the mainland Japan. During my first sessions rides I didn't do so well but after. I got into minor crash and took my helmet off Johan came over to me and said "what is that mark on your forehead?" I took out my pocket mirror and saw a mark for the symbol Uranus and my hair was 100% blond. My hair more platinum blond in color and my change my motorcycle skills became much better after a few more rides Johan and I had tamer sex to calm us down for sleep.

The next day after waking up I checked my phone for to see one call from a person named Setsuna Meiou, along with the call she left a message saying "Ms Yuki can you call me I need to talk business with you." Whoever this Setsuna woman was she must not keep up with the news by calling me by referring me as my maiden name when my wedding was nearly as big as many Hollywood celebrities. I called the woman back and she said 'can you come to meet me I need to discuss something with you in person and alone." I responded with "alone why can't I bring my husband with emphasis on 'husband'" the word husband left her stunned like I should've been married. She recovered and said "this is for you only miss…." I interrupted and said "Anderson and don't refer me as my maiden name again or this conversation is over I can get back to my other business venture and ignore you so make it good." She came back and said "Mrs. Anderson it is about your sudden change in hair color and answer any questions about your coming destiny." Those words perked me up and I said "ok I will meet you alone when and where we meet." Setsuna said "I will text you that info." The meeting was at fashion studio called Tartarus designs in 2 hours. After I read the text I quickly got dressed and road the other non-wrecked motorcycle to the studio. At the studio I met a girl about the same age as me with long blue-green hair a little shade than my sleeping or working husband. The sea green head said her name was Michiru Kaiou. I heard of her as a one time master of water dueling but she left duel academy after the society of light cult issues during 2nd year.

Michiru told me her parents made her leave dueling for music I remembered Asuka told me the girl was an expert pianist as well as well as the best water duelist on the island. Michiru glanced at me just like Johan did like she had a crush on me or something. I never met the girl in person but Asuka told me she always avoided me even going as far to withdraw from duels I was involved in even when before I showed off my true gender. After I showed my gender I had so many love letters in my locker I had throw them away for study and duel practice time if I didn't get the girls only room in red dorm with Asuka then Rei 3rd year before I left school the girl might have been a wreck during every meal at the girls blue dorm. After I reminisced the girl asked "why did dye your hair I liked it your natural color?" I replied with "so did I but I turns this is now my natural color it changed the other day even down to the roots'

After my little chat I look at my watch and reminded the dazed girl we had a meeting inside. After we go inside the office on the text we were greeted by woman with in a light purple dress suit with long dark green hair, red crystal earrings and a red hand bag. I said to the dark green haired woman, "Let's get to the point I know you have some kind of magic I said as I changed my eyes red and green. So who are you really to not know I got married you had to be living under a rock and when Pegasus said he was hosting my wedding Johan and I had every clothing designer hounding us till the day of the wedding trying to get us to wear their cloths. So to be in fashion and not know that you have to be from somewhere else, Ms Meiou who are you really."

 **Setsuna/Pluto pov**

This girl was different than all the other senshi much more headstrong. The girl knew about magic and those eyes they felt like she could see white through me. I had seen the girl from the door of for many years but for a few months she couldn't be viewed like she was in another world. There have been many times over the last year I couldn't view her like the forces of the chaos might have been connected to her. I met her past incarnation and the queen told me Uranus might be able to become stronger than even moon if she could tap into both reincarnations at the same time ancient dragon was the term for those that had many notable past lives. I saw the Michiru girl connected to Judai and I could affect the Neptune incarnation's fate and free her from the path of the duelist but Judai's other life prevented my interference.

Right after the society of light cult tried invading during the same time Metaria came back I sensed something bad happening but I couldn't get involved in either event. After that I tried looking through the past during or before the Silver Millennium but my father wouldn't let me see her past due to other gods being just as involved as him preventing me seeing it. Then the girl slapped me out of my remembering said "so you want to about my past life Ms Meiou it was the Supreme Queen, the very same queen who challenged Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom to a draw many times before Beryl betrayed and killed my fast self with a very nasty poison. There have been more evils in the universe than just chaos and its incarnations. There was the usurper Yami Marik, the god of evil Zork, the dark king Anubis and the demented former king Dartz 10 years ago and the Shadow riders and their king Kagemaru 4 years ago that I fought off, the light of destruction 2 years ago my former card turned evil spirit 1 year ago and Nightshroud the darkness of human hearts 6 months ago."

I began to tell the girls what I info they needed to know "Now that you have told me your truth I will tell you why I brought you here Mrs. Anderson and Ms Kaiou, you 2 are the reincarnations of 2 soldiers and princesses from another time called the Silver Millennium. Mrs. Anderson was the princess of Uranus and once and future sailor Senshi sailor Uranus and you Ms Kaiou were the princess of Neptune and future sailor Neptune. Hair color change does sometime happen when as part of the awakening of memories of your lives as princesses and sailor soldiers. I wish for you to help the other sailor soldier face the new enemy come to. I you wish to join I have set you 2 up as students of the same high school the senshi are at 2nd year unfortunately due to many issues with due academy only you will both have to transfer as 2nd years at Juuban High." The green head agreed with no complaints saying she would fight any way she could but the Blond girl said "I will only go if you sign my husband up as well and give us a free enough schedule to finish our duel runner project." I reluctantly agreed. It would make things harder for me but to get new sailor senshi for the fight I had to agree.

 **Judai pov**

The only real reason I agreed to her terms was to help fight the new evil the supreme king and this new princes of Uranus personality inside me won't let me deny the chance of a good fight. So I am ready for any new battles coming doing 2nd and 3rd year over will be annoying at worst.

 **Chapter end next week will be Exorcist x hunter then Sage of Britannia then should be the epic return of Sage reborn and the void dragon emperor**


	3. Chapter 2

**Queen of game Princess of Uranus chapter 2 new enemies, new friends**

 **This chapter will set up the** **Death Busters** **, the inner and outer scouts meeting and deal with the fall out of season 3 and 4 of gx and Judai will get a rival from one manga wait to read to see who**

 **Attacks/card names**

Normal speech

 **Johan pov**

Michiru, Judai and I moved into a new penthouse in Tokyo within walking distance of our new high school Setsuna Meioh tried to split us up but my families money and our combined powers show of powers we convinced her to let us stay together as long as Michiru could stay with us and we had room for others if need. My personal guess is it meant we might have other freeloaders at some later date. I didn't care about Michiru she was friendly enough but seemed to have minor fear of boys and idolized Judai as her sempai and might have greater feelings. I would be filling to share Judai if she developed feeling for Michiru my biggest hope is the sea green hair girl grows a little closer to me and gets over her fear of boys.

Right after her pc was all set up Judai checked her email to get information on her future teammates she told me about the profiles and powers of each one in reverse planet order she started "1st is Makoto Kino aka Sailor Jupiter Soldier of Thunder and Strength, the girl is very much a contradiction between feminine and masculine features she is in some ways a tomboy like me but in other she is girly she lives on her own with both parents died in a plane crash leaving enough inherence for the girl to live on her own. 2nd we have Minako Aino aka sailor Venus or sailor v Soldier of Love and Beauty she is the longest active senshi she was active 1 year before the other senshi fighting Dark Kingdom. She was helping Interpol agents stop their activities while being a pop acting as a pop singer to give a good reason for her travels in the moon kingdom she was decoy for sailor due to how closely they looked. 3rd is Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars Soldier of Fire and Passion. She is a shrine maiden with limited powers of sealing even in her non-transformed state those powers might be related like my own to another past life she has the most self control of the girls and contrary to being a shrine maiden she goes to a Catholic school she is also into older boys manga series. 4th is Ami Mizuno aka sailor mercury Soldier of Water and Wisdom and very very smart IQ as high as Misawa she was at one time a promising duelist but forced to attend a normal school after the controversies with duel academy her problem with duel monsters is like many others the recent controversies and turning parents away from duel monsters and the reason we are doing the d-wheel project to reinvigorate duel monsters for the current generation. The last and leader of the senshi is Usagi Tsukino aka sailor moon Soldier of Love and Justice before regaining her memories of her past life was a lazy, careless crybaby but since meeting the other she was grown very much as person in the past she was daughter of my rival the queen of the moon kingdom. Pluto hinted that the girl may have further destiny as future queen of the earth with her boyfriend as her husband and king. The last member of the group is her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba aka Tuxedo Mask he is 2 years older than Usagi and in his past life he was our grandson he has some of our combined powers but without the Golden Crystal his powers don't even come close to ours. He still holds the crystals and souls of his former friends and soldiers but without the golden crystal or the powers of your rainbow dragon they can't be revived."

 **Michiru pov**

I always idolized Judai since I thought she was a boy but I was always to shy to approach her. She shined too bright and her battle of wits with Ms. Setsuna showed me how much her mental growth was. Even at duel academy I felt both mine and her power. Being so close to her was nice and her husband was nice but still scared me I knew he probably wouldn't hurt me I thought the same of my dad and he made me play my piano so much it hurt that was the reason mom sent me to duel academy to be safe from him. I am terrified of the monsters we will face as sailor senshi but Ms. Setsuna said with our power those monsters will be easy pickings.

 **Mamoru pov**

I was at my apartment studying when I heard a ring at my apartment door it was a boy a few years younger than me not Japanese western in origin with teal hair he said to me "I am hear to help you with an issue with some crystals you have. I heard you have some rare crystals a Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and a Kunzite crystal." With naming of the crystals of my former generals I wondered just who the boy was he seemed to know me but I could be sure how. Then I had a vision of my past life as the prince of earth on the wall was a painting of my father when he was younger and a girl that must have been his sister and 2 adults my grandparents in that life the boy resembled my grandfather. He then said "bingo you just had a vision former grandson it is so weird to be in the same era as former your grandson and be younger than him." I replied with "how are you hear and how did you know who I am and how did you know I had a vision." He then said "let me introduce myself first since I know who you are Mr. Chiba my name is Anderson pro-duelist and heir to the Anderson family. I my 2nd past life as Princess Neptune's cousin and captain of her lead ship I was regained my memories of my other past life quickly and had a chance to view earth and see you and the plight of your friends and generals Princess Pluto told me of your plight when I got the info from her using my power. You might have been able to free your generals yourself but when you find the golden crystal but you lack it at this point and lack the power to release them from their crystal tombs. But I gained the power to free them. Show me were the crystals are and I can help." I sensed the boy had power his power was growing building by the minute in the chance to free my friends I trusted him and took Johan him to my study were I kept the general crystals and got them out to see what he could do. The teal hair boy then brought his hand over the crystals and the spirits of Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite came out showing their presence at his power and behind Johan were a 7 animals I looked up Johan on my phone and found his deck was crystal beasts his monsters were those 7 animals the 7 crystal beasts a blue 4 ear cat like animal ruby Carbuncle, a gray 4 tusk elephant amber mammoth, a horned white tiger topaz tiger, a large pink cat amethyst cat, a white winged horse Sapphire Pegasus, a tortoise with jewels on its back emerald tortoise, and an eagle with jewels on its wings cobalt eagle then when he drew on even more power behind the beasts was white dragon with all 7 crystal covering his body the ultimate gem lord rainbow dragon using the dragon's power I could see the teal hard breathing hard and soaked in sweet. The crystal of my friends glowed then he said "it's done" then he passed out and the duel spirits vanished. The next thing I saw was a brilliant bright light then my generals alive in physical form very much alive. The first words out of the generals mouths was "he did it the crystal lord revived us." I turned passed out Johan's body over and saw a note in his pocket saying "call number on this note my wife and your past life grandmother." I then used my phone to call the number and a woman answered and said "you must be Mamoru. Jo-chan said he might need to use all his power to revive them. I will bring them van we have a place they can live call the senshi after we get them settled in." and then she hung up. About 30 minutes later a man in a suit drove up in a fancy van it must have been brand new. Then a girl with platinum blond hair came out and said Mamo-chan my name is Judai Yuki Anderson that teal haired idiot's wife can you and your friends help carry him to the van." I got the former dark generals and said to them "Nephrite and Kunzite since you 2 are the strongest please carry your savior down to the van that is the least you can do for him for reviving you all and providing a place all to live. The driver gave them a stretcher to bring the teal head down and opened the back door for us to seat him. The blond girl then said get in boys we have to get you'll more clothing gray uniforms are so not in style." Jadeite then said "what ever you say Supreme queen but I like this outfit" Judai said to him "I know you like it but that is the only thing you have you need something else to wear and call me Judai." he then said "yes my que um Judai" Judai then picked up her phone and called someone saying in a stronger voice "Setsuna I need you to make identities for the dark generals and sign them up for school with us." Zoisite then asked "why do we have to go to school? We have the knowledge of our past lives" Judai said in the same commanding voice "because your queen orders it after you finish school maybe I can give you a job but wouldn't you boys like to see your girlfriends in school and surprise them." With that all the generals blushed and then Zoisite said "as you wish my queen err Judai"

We went to Akihabara and bought the boys outfits of their choice. Johan woke up after Judai was kissing him in the van if we didn't get to the store any sooner the newly weds might have had sex in back of the van. Seeing their lustful energy made me wonder if Usagi and I would be this Gung ho when we first get married I guess being hormonal teenagers gave them insane sex drive as well. At the store Judai made sure to note the boys' sizes and text them to my guess was the same person she called when she arrived at my place. The blond girl them said after looking at a text boys your new surname is Chiba same as your former prince and your cover is you're his long lost cousins if any one asks too many questions say you are half Japanese with foreign parents. The place that the generals would live was a 4 bedroom penthouse right under the Andersons' penthouse. After the newly weds helped the boys gets settled in they snuck back to their room my guess was to have sex.

 **Judai pov**

It was these last day before school and Michiru and I were going shopping for our own cloths then going to head to the local Kaiba dome for a duel, the contract with Kaiba we made let us have unlimited use but our fun was interrupted when I got a call from Setsuna the other senshi were having issues with a new type of monster one of science and magic called a daimon and it was stronger that anything the had fought before strong enough they needed our help. The next step I made was to go into an ally with Michiru and use our wands to transform I said "Uranus star power" and was briefly naked and then in senshi uniform. After I was done Michiru did the same except saying "Neptune star power" instead. Then we headed to the place our fellow senshi to see them in dire shape most of the other senshi were down and the monster had damaged sailor moon's transformation broach sending the bun head back her civilian form vulnerable to attack. Before the daimon could hurt her I arrived and I blasted the tree shrine maiden monster with my **world shaker** and destroyed its dark seed returning it back to it original form.

After the battle Sailor Neptune and myself revealed ourselves to the other senshi and said "we are sailor Uranus and Neptune other the outer senshi. You may have met our teammate Pluto and we will be aiding you all when the situation call for it your powers may reach our levels in the future so be ready us and get your games to our level."

 **Usagi pov**

The fight yesterday left me with more questions than answers Luna told the other senshi and I about how sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn along with Pluto if the treat needed it guarded the moon kingdom from treats beyond the sailor system and them showing up means that this new enemy was at that level at least. The point that they were strong enough to remove Rei's heart and damage my broach showed their strength and we would need to get our games up to a higher level. That phase was strange I have only heard it when my younger brother watched pro-duel monsters matches on TV that told me the platinum blond sailor Uranus might have played duel monsters for a time like Ami or even be a pro-duelist.

The next day Mamoru asked out for a date to both exchange what we saw and bring each others spirits up after our loss. The date was a lunch date followed by going to Mamoru's place to talk. Study and make out. The major issue with the whole date was it felt like my boyfriend was hiding something from me, something he couldn't tell me yet. When I went to his library like I did many times before the 4 crystals that have always been there were gone when I asked my boyfriend he said "that is something I can't tell you at this point but soon I can tell you. But I do love you with all my heart I want to marry you badly but the time isn't right when all our battles are over when can finally be married and someday have Chibi Usa." The feelings of love welled up in me and restored and changed by broach and to a new shape what new form I would gain was unknown to me.

The day we started our new high school and as other senshi and I arrived at school we saw a limo heading to the school as well and out of it came Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite all back in physical form.

 **Sorry for late release I was having issues with my pc. That is end of the chapter next up is exorcist x hunter for the epic return of d. gray-man then will be sage of Britannia up to the end of r 1 after that is done I have a new fic I have been planning for awhile**


	4. poll results

the results of poll and order of next few updates

this week

bleach love ru

next week

exorcist x hunter

week of 9/13/15-9/19/15

sage of britania

week of 9/20/15/-9/26/15

Reluctant Duel princess

week of 9/27/15 - 10/3/15

Star wars seed

week of 10/4/15- 10/10/15

queen of games princess of uranus

after that i will decide or do another poll


	5. poll push

new poll is up for story to update after Sage of Britannia part1

please vote order of update determined by votes


	6. redoremake

i have decided to redo this story the new version will launch next year

it will follow season 3 and 4

i have writers block and no drive to write this story


End file.
